The Lost Realm
by CovenantGirlLoki
Summary: Loki has returned to Asgard but has been stripped of his powers. To add insult to injury he is now guarded 24/7 by three different guards. The two men are idiots who Loki despises. But the third...Loki likes the third...for who ever they are they use magic to guard him. This is the story of Loki's third guard, Magenta. Can these two broken souls find away to help each other heal?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I own nothing, ok so a while back I put up a story called 'In Sickness' well this is the story that's from, I'll let you read it and hopefully I'll see you on the other side**

**The Lost Realm**

Magenta's Story

Many years ago there were ten realms. The tenth realm was known as Nytanya, the realm of night. Its people were a peaceful race despite their reputation. They preferred to wage celebration not war and loved to dance. Their realm was one of magic and mischief. Each being held the ability to bend the shadows to their will but they chose to only use this ability when the situation demanded them to.

The few people who knew of their realm feared them. For some the reason was their legendary ruthlessness in a fight, others because of their more bizarre traits. They were able to solidify the shadows with barely a thought, their tears were as black as ink and when the moonlight touched their normally black hair, it would turn a glowing silver.

The silver was thought to remind them that darkness was only an option, with light being the other.

Like all realms the gateway was guarded by a watchman. His name was Demetrio. Nytanyas' gateway was not as busy as most other realms thanks to the other realms lack of knowledge about Nytanya, allowing him to have a family with the woman he loved. His wife had passed away giving birth to their second child. The oldest, a boy, Gabriel was four years older than his sister, Magenta. Together they lived happily…until the Chitauri attacked.

It was a day like any other, Magenta was only a small chid around the age of nine. She and her brother were playing in the shadows outside of their home, it was within view of the gateway, where Demetrio stood, ever watching.

They were playing with a Creata, a native species to Nytanya with the ability to change between two dorms. They had named him Scratches. Gabriel had wanted to name him Leo, but when Magenta protested he gave in. He would do anything to make sure she was happy and safe, despite her tendency to cause mischief. They giggled as the creature changed from a small cat to a large tiger in a puff of smoke.

But soon the quiet and peace was interrupted by a groan of pain from Demetrio. Looking up Gabriel and Magenta saw their father double over before falling. Horrified they watched on as two grey skinned Chitauri warriors came through the gateway. Gabriel grabbed the now frozen Magenta and half carried half dragged her inside, Scratches on their heels. Once inside the house Gabriel told Magenta to hide. From outside he could hear the fierce war cries of the Nytanyan warriors. When he dared to look out he saw the army of Chitauri cutting down the few fighters of Natanya.

Large wolf like creatures, once held back by the Chitauri, were now running ramped through the city. Gabriel felt his blood run cold as one of the canines turned its unnaturally large head and charged towards their small home. Turning on his heels he called out Magentas name, once she emerged from her hiding spot he led her to the secret trap door and to the underground tunnel that led to the gateway. He remembered his father's words, 'If anything ever happens to me, take this tunnel and take Magenta to Asgard, you'll be safe there.'

Running down the tunnel Gabriel felt his heart sink when he heard the sound of approaching footsteps and angry growls. Glancing over his shoulder he saw the jaws of one of the beast hard on their heels. Running as fast as he could he reached the gateway, Magenta on Scratches back close behind him. Lifting her off the tigers back he helped her through the trap door. Silently begging her to hurry.

Once all three were through they ran to the gate way, now deserted by the Chitauri, on the ground a few feet away was their father. Sobs erupted from Magenta as she changed her course, heading straight to him. Gabriel gave chase, but she was already at their father's side shaking him roughly, trying to rouse him. When her attempts failed she squeezed her small hands into tiny fists and pounded his chest screaming "No, No, NO."

Though it broke Gabriel's heart he pulled his crying sister away. The Chitauri's hound was now within three meters from them. He dragged his sister to the gateway just as the Chitauri reached them. Pushing her into the portal he braced himself for the impact of the leaping hound. But to his horror it didn't come. Changing its course mid-air the hound leaped through the portal after his sister. "NO!" Gabriel screamed as two Chitauri warriors grabbed him before he could follow. He struggled in vain as he watched one warrior close the gateway. All he could do was pray that Magenta had gotten away safely.

Magenta hit the ground of the other realm hard and surrounded by the shadows that, until now she hadn't realised, clung to her skin. Tears blurred her vision as she looked around for Scratches and Gabriel. She found Scratches a few feet away from her as she watch he sat up and shook his fur out. The relief she felt only lasted for moment, when she realised Gabriel was nowhere to be seen and worse still she could hear a deep growling behind her. Turning slowly she had to clamp her hand over her mouth to stop a scream when she saw the hound stalking her.

It leaped at her with claws out stretched. Bracing herself for the impact all she could do was watch as Scratches in tiger form intercepted the hound in mid-air, knocking it to the side. The growls and snarls that erupted from them were like nothing Magenta had ever heard before. Covering her ears and closing her eyes tightly she waited for it to be over. After twenty heartbeats there was silence.

Opening her eyes slowly Magenta let out a whimper at the sight of Scratches lying on the ground. A deep savage growl drew her attention back to the hound, as it sprang at her she recalled how her brother used the shadows to create a shield. Drawing the shadows that had followed her she blocked the hounds attack, but she wasn't strong enough to hold it for long. The hound clawed at the shield until finally it broke. All she could do was pull her knees to her chest and lift her arms to protect her head and body. She couldn't swallow the screams of pain as the hounds sharp claws ripped open her arms and legs. At one point she tried to shift her position, but it had just resulted in her shoulder being cut.

She could feel the pain stealing away her consciousness but she fought to stay awake knowing that if she were to give in to the pain she would surely die. But then something happened. The pain was gone…no the pain was still there, but the source, the hound was gone. Daring to look through her bloodied arms she saw a giant of man lift an impossibly large sword high above his head before bringing it crashing down on the back of the hound, killing it instantly.

The man turned his head to look at her through red eyes. "Magenta?" he asked in a low voice.

"How do you know my name? Who are you? What realm is this?"she asked the question quickly, determined to know where she was before she passed out.

"I am Heimdall," he said in a low voice. "And I have watched over you for many years."

Magenta nodded lightheadedly, "Ah…right." She managed to say before falling into the sweet relief of sleep.

Heimdall looked down at the small bleeding child and shook his head. Demetrio was the only gate keeper of the ten realms to have had a child, and because of this the other guardians felt the urge to watch over her and her brother.

But now the affection he had for her caused him pause. She desperately needed medical treatment but that would mean leaving his duties and furthermore leaving the gateway to the gateway he searched for anyone who may be looking for their opportunity. When he found no one he lifted her into his arms and walked at a brisk pace down the rainbow bridge to the home of a healer who leaved at the base of the bridge.

He knocked eagerly at the door. The woman opened the door "What do you want?! Can you not see the note-" she said in an angered voice only to stop at the sight of Heimdall and the small child.

"My apologies but this is an emergency." He said in a low voice easily hiding his concern.

"Of course, of course come in!" she exclaimed. And led him into her medicine room where he placed the child down before returning back to his post calling over his shoulder "Please help her" as he left.

Magentas eyes fluttered open. For a moment she didn't know where she was. She looked around but all she saw was darkness. 'Could it be?' she thought to herself, she daren't say it out loud but could she really be home?

She lied perfectly still. She saw nothing but darkness but that didn't prove anything, Nytanya is the realm of night after all. She heard the sound of someone cooking nearby and her heart filled with hope. 'It was just a nightmare!' she thought joyfully. 'Gabriel is in the kitchen making me my favourite meal, Demetrio is at the gateway tending to his duties and Scratches is outside awaiting my company!'

Throwing off her blanket, she jumped out of the bed…only to fall to the ground. In her haste, she hadn't realised she was wearing clothes that weren't her own. She hadn't noticed the bandages that covered the length of her arms and legs. She didn't realise the aching pain from the limbs beneath the bandages nor how dizzy and weak she felt.

She felt the tears well in her eyes…but not because of the pain. No the tears sprung to life at the heart wrenching realisation that _wasn't_ a dream like she had so hoped…it was very much real.

And she was very much alone.

Magenta wasn't sure how many hours passed as she lay there on the ground confused, cold, alone and in pain, before she finally heard footsteps approaching the door. She froze, not knowing whether to be afraid or relieved when the door swung open and a middle aged woman rushed in. Magenta tried desperately to fight off her gentle hands but the effort was futile. The women said something but the language was foreign to her. Magenta watched in confusion as the women switched languages eight times, every time more confusing than the last, until finally she was able to recognise the words she spoke.

"Calm down dear, you're safe now; no one's going to hurt you." the woman smiled reassuringly at her and Magenta felt as her heart beat slowed down to its normal pace. Unfortunately the throbbing in her limbs didn't let up.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Magenta's voice shook as tears threatened.

"Hush now darling," the woman cooed. "My name is Kataya, I'm a healer and you are in my home. Do you know what realm you're in?"

"The big man with the red eyes said this was Asgard…where is he?" Magenta asked hesitantly, wondering momentarily if perhaps she had simply imagined seeing the man.

"The man's name is Heimdall, and he is the gate keeper of Asgard." Kataya informed her.

"Gate keeper…Father! Please you have to help me! I have to go home! My father…my brother they need me! Please!" Magenta begged the healer as her panic began to rise once more.

Once again Kataya hushed the panicked girl, cooing sweet nothings to her until Magenta felt the fight leave her body and she relented. The elder woman gently lifted the small girl into her arms, drawing a whimper of pain from the later, before carefully placing her back on the comfortable bed.

Magenta fought to keep the tears from falling. Back on Nytanya she had been preparing for her warrior training and the number one rule was that warriors do not show weakness. So with that in mind Magenta forced herself to get a grip on herself. Once she was sure that her voice could be trusted not to shake or tremble she turned to Kataya, the old healer waited patiently for the young girl to gain her composure once more in silence. "Lady Kataya, my home...my realm was attacked. I think my father may be dying and my brother..." Magenta swallowed around the lump that had suddenly grown in her throat. "Is in trouble. You have to help me get home. Maybe it's not too late, maybe I can still help them!" Magenta's voice was slightly higher as it took on an urgent tone.

Kataya knew there was no way the broken girl in front of her could help her family now, not in the state she was in. Even if she wasn't injured she was still far too young. But Kataya simply didn't have the heart to tell her this. "I'll tell you what? Why don't you eat this soup and rest a while and I'll go speak to Queen Frigga?" Kataya spoke in a soothing tone as she retrieved the soup she had left by the door when she had seen the child on the floor.

Kataya watched as the young girl thought it over. She nodded slowly. "Give me your word?"

"Give me your name and I will do so." Kataya retorted, trying to keep the bemusement from her face.

"Magenta. Now your word." The girl, magenta, answered curtly.

Kataya smiled slightly, Magenta certainly had a fighting spirit. 'Good, she's gonna need it to recover from this.' The healer thought grimly. "You have my word; now please eat your soup and rest. I will return soon."

**A/N Its me again, ok so I hope you like it, I caution you if you have read any of my other fics than you would know I am sooo not consistent when it comes to updating, but still I hope that you will give this fic a chance cause I think it has potential...but than again I am the write so...**


	2. meet the queen

**I own nothing**

The Queen of Asgard stood in the great palace's garden. The winds of the spring wrapped themselves around her, caressing her face with its breezy touch. "Mother?" the quiet familiar voice brought a smile to the woman's lips.

Turning Frigga smiled down at her youngest son. The bright green eyes of nine year old Loki met her own. "Yes my sweet child?"

From behind his back the young prince produced a bouquet of hand-picked flowers. "For you!" he said with a smile, the likes of which brighter than the sun itself.

Lifting the small boy into her arms Frigga hugged him close before gently taking the flowers from his hands to inspect them more closely. "They're lovely Loki thank you."

The boy beamed at his mother and she wished with all her heart that he would always be as sweet and innocent as he was in that moment. Before she could say anything there was a cough from behind her. Turning Frigga found herself face to face with the healing lady, Kataya. "Hi Kat!" the boy in her arms said cheerfully.

Kataya's returning smile was forced and tinted with worry, "Hello young prince, would I be able to speak with your mother?"

Taking in her worried expression Frigga put down Loki, kneeling down to his height, "Loki be a dear and make sure that Thor is doing his studies for me?" Loki smirked and ran off. Frigga stood and smiled at the door her son had left through before turning back to the woman. "Now Kataya, what can I help you with?"

The healing woman looked conflicted for a moment as she tried to think of the right words. Frigga waited patiently for the older woman to speak. "My Queen…there's someone you should meet."

Frigga quirked her brow in curiosity. "Lead the way."

"Her name is Magenta, she's from the realm of night, Nytanya." The healer explained. The two women now stood in the doorway of the recovery room. They were watching the sleeping form of a young girl as she tossed in her sleep. "Heimdall brought her to me three days ago. I feared she would not survive; her wounds were that bad. The beast that attacked her ripped her arms and legs to shreds. It was pure miracle that she still lives."

Frigga nodded in sympathy. "Has she said anything?"

"She spoke of her father and brother being in danger. The poor thing insisted that I return her home so she could help them. She has spirit…but I'm afraid that no amount of spirit is going to help her family." Kataya spoke sadly.

Frigga looked to the girl with sympathy. "I see, the poor girl, no child should have to go through something as horrendous as this."

"If you are going to talk about me, I would ask that you have the decency to do it elsewhere." The voice shocked the two women. Looking back to the bed Frigga saw two dark eyes watching her.

Taking on the embodiment of calm, Frigga smiled. "My apologises, we thought you were resting, you need it if you are to recover." She was grateful that she had taken a language course when she was still a student, thought her Nytanyan was rusty she could still speak it and understand it.

"I do not want to rest. I want to go home." Magenta said sadly. Frigga walked over and took a seat on the corner of the bed. She tried not to take it personally when the child shrunk away from her.

"I understand but I'm afraid that you are too injured for me to allow that." The child looked like she was about to protest so Frigga continued, "Now what do you remember? How did you get here? What attacked you?" she asked gently.

Taking a steading breath Magenta told the two women her story. "Then I woke up here." By the end of her story both women were teary eyed. Kataya stood and walked to the window. Looking down she saw the tiger that had not left her yard since Magenta was first brought here. Making up her mind she excused herself and left the room.

The queen was clearly fighting to hold back her tears so Magenta, remembering the etiquette tips her brother had taught her, reached over and held out a tissue. This seemed to break the queens resolve completely and the tears escaped her eyes. "Don't cry, Miss Frigga, it's not your fault. You didn't know." Magenta said in a tone full of childhood innocence and a sad smile.

Frigga opened her arms to the small girl, "Come here child." Magenta slowly and painfully got close enough for the queen to wrap her arms around the girl in a comforting embrace. Pulling her onto her lap Frigga noticed with alarm at how light the girl was and made a mental note to make sure that she ate. As they sat there in silence, the queen gently weeping above the girl who did her best not to move, in fear of jolting her wounds, there was the quiet sound of the door opening.

Looking up Magenta smiled broadly, "Scratches!" at the call the tiger ran and leapt forward. The queen gasped but before she had a chance to move the tiger has transformed, mid-air, into a small ginger kitten. Magenta caught the cat with a squeal of joy and hugged it to her chest.

Watching the small girl Frigga made up her mind. From this day forward she would watch over the child to assure that she grew up healthy and strong. Frigga could sense the untapped power within the girl and a warriors' spirit. Oh yes, this girl will be a force to be reckoned with…but first she had to get past the horrors of what she had experienced if she was to have a future.

**A/N Ok so this is shorter than I planned but hey I did put in an adorable Loki so does that count? Anyway the next chapter should be better.**


End file.
